Better Than I Know Myself
by DarrenCrissIsPerfection
Summary: Based on Dance With Somebody: Blaine thinks that Kurt is cheating on him, and Kurt needs to find a way to get Blaine to listen without having to sing Whitney in from of the Glee Club.


BETTER THAN I KNOW MYSELF

Blaine could tell that something was up with Kurt. He was acting strange, and he was always on his phone, who could he possibly be texting, he and Finn, Rachel and everyone else that he'd usually be texting or calling are here, at school.

It was almost time for Glee rehearsal and Blaine tried to catch up with Kurt, but he saw that he was preoccupied. It was like he didn't want to know anymore, and that killed Blaine. He hated knowing that someone else was making him glow like that.

"Kurt?" He went and sat next to his boyfriend, trying to see if he could peek at his phone. It wasn't that he didn't trust him, it was just that he needed to know.

"Yes, Blaine?" Kurt asked, still looking down at his phone, grinning slightly.

"Kurt, look at me." He said, his eyes were glossy, he couldn't even hide the pain he was feeling, "Who are you texting?" he asked looking down to Kurt's phone,

"It's no one, Blaine." Kurt told him, replying to a message he just received, and Blaine couldn't sit there any more, and he didn't want the whole of the New Directions to see him break down. He couldn't do it,

"Mr Schue," Blaine said as he stood up, "I'm not feeling too good, do you mind if I miss rehearsal today?"

"Sure, Blaine. Do you need to go to the nurse?" He asked,

"I think I'm just going to go home." Blaine said walking out of the classroom, Kurt looked up at him and watched him go.

As soon as Blaine got home he threw himself onto his bed and cried into his pillow, how could Kurt do something like this to him? He thought he loved him?

Not too soon after, Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked it.

**1 New Message:**

**From Kurt. **

**Hey, baby. How are you feeling? I hated you not being in Glee rehearsal today :( - K xxx**

So, now he wanted to talk to me? Blaine thought. He felt as though when he was with him Kurt was always more occupied, yet when he left him for an hour he wanted him to be there. He couldn't win, so he started to type a reply back.

**I'm fine, Kurt. I just wasn't feeling too good earlier. Sorry. –B xx**

He didn't know what else to put. He couldn't tell him how he was really feeling, could he? He had to do that to his face. But how?

**So, you're feeling better now? Can I come over? – K xxx**

**If you really want to – B xx**

**Of course I do, babe. I'll see you in a bit. Love you – K xxx**

The 'Love you' at the end of the text was something that Blaine was used to seeing, only this time for some reason, it seemed to hurt rather than comfort. He hated feeling like this but he knew that he needed to talk to his boyfriend to sort it out, and he didn't know how he was going to do that.

In the time it took Kurt to get to Blaine's he had managed to sort himself out, he couldn't show Kurt he had been crying, as much as he didn't know what was going on, he still couldn't bring himself to hurt him, or let him see how upset he was.

Blaine took a deep breath as he opened the door, fixing a smile to his face, hoping that Kurt wouldn't see past it.

Kurt stood outside his boyfriends, he had no idea what was up with him, why had he just walked out of Glee? Why didn't he tell him he wasn't feeling great? As Blaine opened the door Kurt smiled at him and stepped inside,

"Hey, babe." Kurt said still smiling at him

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine was trying to be as genuine as he could

"Blaine?" The taller boy asked, "Are you sure that you're okay?" No response came, "Blaine!? If something is up you have got to talk to me?" He told him, his voice was stronger than Blaine was used to,

"Sorry, Kurt. I just feel…" Blaine started, but got choked up,

"Please, Blaine." They were now both sitting on the couch in the living area, and Kurt was moving closer to him, worried.

"It's just… Kurt. I feel as though… I don't know. I'm being stupid. I just feel like I'm not good enough for you any more." He confessed,

"What? Are you crazy?"

"No. It just seems like when ever I'm with you, you seem preoccupied, and you're attached to your phone. It feels like you're slipping away from me, Kurt." Blaine said as the tears started to fall, "I miss you."

"Baby, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I love you, so much." Tears were now threatening to fall from Kurt's lashes.

"So, who are you texting, Kurt?" Blaine asked,

"Oh, no one. Just some guy I met at between the sheets, he's going to New York, too." Kurt looked into hazel eyes, knowing what he was thinking, "Nothing happened, baby. And nothing will. I'll tell him to stop texting me. He's not worth losing you over, sweetheart."

"Don't ever leave me, Kurt. I need you."

"Never," Kurt said kissing him on the lips. Kurt knew he had to do something to make Blaine believe him, so he did what he knew best.

_Cold as ice, _

_And more bitter than a December,_

_Winter night,_

_That's how I treated you,_

_I know that I,_

_Sometimes tend to lose my temper,_

_And I cross the line, _

_Yeah,_

_That's the truth._

_I know it gets hard sometimes,_

_But I could never, _

_Leave your side, _

_No matter what I say,_

_If was gonna go,_

_I would have gone by now,_

_But I really need you near me,_

_To keep my mind on the edge,_

_If I was gonna leave,_

_I would have left by now,_

_But you're the only one that knows me,_

_Better than I know myself._

_All alone,_

_Trying to pretend it didn't matter,_

_If I was alone,_

_But deep down I know,_

_If you were gone, _

_For even a day I wouldn't know,_

_Which way to turn,_

'_Cus I'm lost without you. _

_I know it gets hard sometimes,_

_But I could never, _

_Leave your side, _

_No matter what I say,_

_If was gonna go,_

_I would have gone by now,_

_But I really need you near me,_

_To keep my mind on the edge,_

_If I was gonna leave,_

_I would have left by now,_

_But you're the only one that knows me,_

_Better than I know myself._

_I get kind of dark  
Let it go too far  
I can be obnoxious at times  
__But try and see my heart  
'Cause I need you now  
So don't let me down  
You're the only thing in this world  
__I would die without!__  
_

_If was gonna go,_

_I would have gone by now,_

_But I really need you near me,_

_To keep my mind on the edge,_

_If I was gonna leave,_

_I would have left by now,_

_But you're the only one that knows me,_

_Better than I know myself._

_If was gonna go,_

_I would have gone by now,_

_But I really need you near me,_

_To keep my mind on the edge,_

_If I was gonna leave,_

_I would have left by now,_

_But you're the only one that knows me,_

_Better than I know myself._

Once Kurt had finished singing he went back over to Blaine on the couch, taking his hands in his and placing a hard, loving kiss right on the mouth,

"I love you, so much, Blaine. I swear, you are the only one that I want. That I need. I need you in my life!"

"I love you too, baby." Blaine sobbed,

"So, no more doubting." Kurt said,

"No more doubting," The shorted boy replied, knowing that it wasn't a question, but the answer was more for reassurance. _  
_


End file.
